Remembrance
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Zenitsu teringat tentang kenangan dimasa lalu yang membuatnya iri. [Tanjiro x Zenitsu] [#fluffember2019]


**Kimetsu no Yaiba © Gotouge Koyoharu**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Kamado Tanjiro, Agatsuma Zenitsu,

**.**

**Remembrance**

_Fiksi ini didekasikan untuk Fluffember 2019_

_Tema :__ HANDHOLDDING_

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

**.**

Seorang anak dengan kaos merah berlari menghampiri empat anak lain yang ada di atas kotak pasir taman itu. Satu dari empat anak yang dia hampiri duduk menangis sedangkan tiga yang lain justru menertawakan. Tapi ketika anak dengan kaos merah itu mendekat, tiga yang tertawa tadi langsung kabur.

"Woy jangan lari!" teriak si anak kaos merah. Tapi dia berhenti di kotak pasir, tidak melanjutkan pengejarannya pada ketiga anak tadi. Dia memilih untuk membantu satu anak yang masih menangis di sana untuk berdiri, dia omeli si cengeng tapi dia juga yang menghapus bekas air mata di pipi dan membersihkan sisa pasir yang tertinggal di celana temannya.

_Mereka menggemaskan_, begitu yang Zenitsu pikirkan saat melihat si kaos merah menuntun temannya yang masih saja menangis berjalan ke luar taman bermain itu. Kedua anak itu mengingatkan Zenitsu pada dirinya dan Tanjiro di masa lalu.

Hal seperti tadi rasanya juga pernah terjadi dulu.

Saat Tanjiro membantu ia yang dijahili anak laki-laki lain karena sifat penakutnya dan selalu menjadikan orang lain tameng. Ia ingat kalau dulu dirinya pernah menangis di taman ini juga, dan Tanjiro datang menjemputnya, mereka pulang sambil bergandengan tangan. Sepanjang jalan Tanjiro hanya diam dan sampai di depan rumahnya yang Tanjiro lakukan hanya mengusap air matanya, mengingatkan Zenitsu untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan anak-anak lain yang jahil.

Kadang Tanjiro juga menambahkan janji untuk bermain bersama esoknya. Dulu dirinya senang sekali memiliki Tanjiro sebagai pahlawan yang hanya menjadi miliknya.

"Yah, itu dulu." Sayangnya itu dulu. Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak saat itu, walau sekarang dirinya dengan Tanjiro masih berteman dekat, bukan berarti Tanjiro akan melindungi dan menggandeng tangannya seperti dulu.

Memang tidak sehebat Tanjiro tapi Zenitsu juga anggota klub kendo di sekolahnya sekarang. Ia mulai bisa melindungi diri sendiri biarpun masih tetap seorang penakut seperti dulu.

Sekarang saja dirinya berani menunggu sendirian di taman—menunggu Tanjiro dan anak-anak klub kendo yang lain datang.

Harusnya hari ini mereka bertemu di taman ini sebelum bersama pergi ke salah satu sekolah yang mengundang klub kendo mereka untuk ikut latih tanding gabungan. Tapi sudah hampir satu jam Zenitsu menunggu, tidak ada satupun teman-temannya yang datang, dan sialnya ponsel yang ia bawa mati karena kehabisan baterai, semalam Zenitsu lupa mengisi ulang dayanya. Jadi sekarang dirinya tidak bisa pergi ke manapun, hanya berharap seseorang segera datang dan mengabari dirinya kalau memang acara mereka batal.

"Zenitsu!" dan untung saja, Dewa mendengar harapannya itu.

Tanjiro datang mendekat padanya. Teman baiknya ini sampai terengah karena berlari tadi. Inginnya langsung menghakimi Tanjiro yang datang telat, tapi hatinya tidak tega, jadi dia biarkan Tanjiro menenangkan diri terlebih dulu.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" pertanyaan itu membuat Zenitsu membatalkan diri untuk bertanya kenapa Tanjiro datang telat. "Tempat kumpulnya dipindah menjadi halte dekat sekolah. Kau tidak tahu?"

_Ah, pantas saja._

"Ponselku mati. Aku lupa mengisi ulang dayanya." Barang bukti ia tujukan pada Tanjiro.

"Sudah kuduga." Dengan lengannya dia mengusap keringat yang ada di sekitar kening, kembali menngingatkan Zenitsu pada adegan anak berkaos merah tadi. Waktu itu juga Tanjiro berlari menghampiri dirinya, tidak hanya satu dua kali, berkali-kali. Setiap kali melihat Zenitsu bersama dengan beberapa anak yang jahil, Tanjiro akan langsung lari menghampiri dirinya dan melindunginnya.

Kali ini sedikit berbeda, tapi Zenitsu senang kalau Tanjiro yang ada di hadapannya masih sama seperti yang ia kenal sepuluh tahun lalu. Teman masa kecil kesayangannya dan cinta pertamanya masih ada di dalam diri ketua klub kendo sekolahnya ini. Mereka masih Kamado Tanjiro yang sama sejak dulu.

"Ayo, kita harus menyusul yang lain." Zenitsu mengangguk, mengikuti Tanjiro berjalan meninggalkan area taman itu. "Aku sudah meminta yang lain duluan pergi, dan menyampaikan kalau kita akan telat."

Hatinya senang karena Tanjiro yang datang menemukannya, bisa merasakan sensasi seperti kembali ke masa lalu. Tapi disaat yang bersamaan ada kekecewaan yang ikut menyusup memenuhi tempat yang sama.

Tidak seperti dulu, sekarang Tanjiro berjalan di depannya dengan satu tangan membawa tas berserta pedang kendo dan satu tangan yang lain terselip di balik saku celana. Tidak ada tangan yang menuntunnya seperti dulu.

"Ada apa?" Tanjiro menoleh. Mengagetkan dirinya yang sibuk meratapi cinta pertama saat ini.

Kepalanya menggeleng memberi jawaban singkat, tapi ternyata itu tidak bisa membuat Tanjiro puas.

Bersamaan dengan langkah kaki Tanjiro yang berhenti, Zenitsu ikut berhenti di tempat, tidak menyangka kalau Tanjiro akan melangkah balik ke arahnya. "Kita memang tidak perlu buru-buru, tapi bukan berarti kita bisa bebas membuat mereka menunggu."

Setelah mengatakan itu tangan Tanjiro yang tadi bersembunyi di balik saku menarik paksa satu tangan Zenitsu untuk ikut melangkah lebih lebar dari sebelumnya.

"O-Oi, Tanjiro. Aku bisa jalan sendiri, tidak perlu ditarik seperti ini."

"Hah? Siapa yang menarikmu?"

"Kau." Mata Zenitsu melirik pada tangan mereka yang terhubung karena genggaman Tanjiro.

"Aku tidak menarikmu." Jari-jari Tanjiro bergerak menyusup saling mengaitkan diri dengan jari-jari Zenitsu. Sambil tersenyum ketua klub kendo sekolahnya ini menangkat tautan tangan mereka dan menambahkan, "Aku hanya ingin seperti ini. Boleh, kan?"

Zenitsu tidak bisa menjawab. Tidak berani tepatnya. Kakinya sudah terlalu kaku tapi masih ia paksa berjalan mengikuti tempo langkah kaki Tanjiro, dalam hati diam-diam Zenitsu berdoa semoga Dewa tidak sedang ingin menjahili hatinya kali ini.

"Lagi pula dulu waktu kecil kita sering pulang sambil bergandeng tangan seperti ini. Masa baru sekarang kau mau bilang malu."

"Um ... itu—"

"Kau tidak ingin?"

"Tentu saja ... ingin."

"Kalau begitu tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Kepala Zenitsu hanya menunduk. Bibirnya tidak berani bergerak, tidak berani mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Dewa sepertinya benar-benar sedang menjahili hatinya.

**.**

* * *

0o0o0o0o0

**30/12/2019 **

Di bawah masih ada lanjutan pendek dijamin bikin gemez, jangan lupa di baca.

Jujur saja, ini adalah yang paling aku suka selama aku nulis buat Fluffember 2019. Terutama bagian bawah setelah ini.

Pendek, tapi berasa manisnya!

_**MUZAN-SAMA BIARKAN AKU MENYEMBAH OTAKMU! **_Plak

Kaga ada hubungannya ya, maaf!

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~

0o0o0o0o0

* * *

**.**

Mereka sampai di halte terdekat, dan terpaksa melepaskan tautan tangan mereka karena ada beberapa orang yang sudah melirik pada mereka saat datang tadi.

Zenitsu sedikit malu, tapi berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang di sana.

".._cih_, penganggu."

"Hm? ... siapa yang penganggu?"

"Ah, tidak." Sahut Tanjiro tepat saat bus datang. Tangannya kembali ditarik untuk ikut naik.

0o0o0o0o0


End file.
